1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a light emitting device, a surface light source device, and an image display device, and particularly to a technical field in which reduced thickness is achieved by providing a lens body obtained by forming lens parts and light guiding parts integrally with each other, and uniformity of luminance is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a lighting device that performs lighting using a plurality of light emitting devices having a light emitting diode as a light source.
Such a lighting device is, for example, used as lighting equipment using a light source for direct lighting or used in an image display device such as a television receiver or the like using a light source for backlight lighting.
As an image display device such as a television receiver or the like, there is a so-called side edge type having a plurality of light emitting devices arranged on sides of a display panel.
An image display device needs to maintain uniformity of luminance of a display panel as a whole when light is emitted from a light emitting device. There is an image display device of the side edge type in related art in which in order to maintain uniformity of luminance, a plurality of light emitting devices are arranged on peripheral sides of a light guiding plate, and light emitted from the light emitting devices is guided to a necessary position by the light guiding plate and then sent out to a display panel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-236951, for example).